


Kneel (A Short Drabble of Maedhros in Angband)

by Silmarils (semit)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Melkor - Freeform, Non-Sexual Submission, Poor Maedhros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semit/pseuds/Silmarils
Summary: Maedhros kneels before Melkor with implied submission and stiffening of flesh. Melkor conceives a lust and an evil more abominable than any he had yet committed.
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo & Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor, Maedhros | Maitimo/Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Kneel (A Short Drabble of Maedhros in Angband)

“Come forward,” said Melkor on the exhale. Words spoken with loose candor spiked with merciless machinations of lust. When Melkor spoke in this way, Maedhros knew with cruel certainty that affliction would follow. 

_Always._

Feeling instantly vulnerable, the pull of the Vala’s sharp judgement drilled into the listener. Treacherous desire and rising adrenaline demanded that the elf fold his hands over his naked body to protect his manhood. Instead, by will alone, the slave drummed his arms close to his side with a beat. Thoughts tugged at his mind as he searched for his own name that he dimly knew to be Maedhros.

_Yes, Maedhros._

The slave could not, however, will away the spur of his body as it twitched and stiffened in humorous defiance. 

“Kneel,” Melkor’s tone offered no compromise nor opportunity to question. With too much weight, the command to kneel pressed mercilessly on the skittish and traumatized mind of the elfish listener. Oily connotations were ill concealed beneath the undercurrent of Melkor's voice. As he plotted, the Vala's eyes flicked in thought as he conceived a lust and an evil more abominable than any he had yet committed.

Maedhros heart zoomed dully as he collapsed to a sudden kneel. Though his stomach jittered with acrid bile, Maedhros's cock weedily pricked up in further rebellion. _What a foolish member_ , he thought of his own anatomy. 

‘Why did you do it?” Melkor’s tone so cool, so shaming, “Why did you break my rule?” The slave knew he had erred since the rules were always so clear. The rules by which all slaves must follow out of fear and a shameful desire for approval. Rules that over time transformed indignance to a will to serve, and now in the breaking of them, very wretched indeed.

His mouth was dry and cracking, as Melkor’s disapproval rendered him miserably adrift. If he hadn’t defied the same rule previously, Melkor might have been more forgiving, but as it was now—No! Maedhros sighed and began to mouth a "sorry" that was never to be voiced.

Shaking his head and gently smiling at the wayward slave, Melkor silenced any apology with a blink. “Here,” and the Vala patted his thigh. Move forward the gesture implied and urged the slave to edge toward him in a mockery of walking while kneeling.

Secretly, a hint of a smile pulled gently at the slave’s mouth since he knew that sweet affliction would follow.


End file.
